trashtvfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
AJ Rodrigues
Providence, Rhode Island, U.S. |Schools=New York University |Occupation = Television personality · actor · model |Known = Made in Manhattan |Residence = Chelsea, New York City}} Anthony Álvaro "AJ" Rodrigues Jr. (born April 12, 1994) is an American television personality, actor, and model, best known for starring in the MTV reality show Made in Manhattan. Life and career Early life Rodrigues was born in the affluent Blackstone neighborhood of Providence, Rhode Island. His father, Anthony Álvaro Rodrigues Sr., is a business magnate in the lumber industry. Rodrigues's paternal grandfather, Álvaro Rodrigues, immigrated to Rhode Island from Portugal in the 1950s and started Rodrigues Lumber Corporation, which continues to be family-run. Rodrigues's mother, Maureen O'Hara, is a nurse practitioner of Irish-American origin. He was raised Catholic, but has since abandoned the religion. Rodrigues grew up in a large, affluent family deeply rooted in their Portuguese heritage and traditions. He has one older sister: Kathleen, two younger brothers: Dylan and Eric, and a younger sister: Emily. Rodrigues attended private schooling his whole life, and graduated from high school in 2012. After graduating, he enrolled in Brown University as a business major, but dropped out during his first semester. He then moved to New York City to pursue a career in acting and modeling, and enrolled in the Tisch School of the Arts within New York University as a drama student. He graduated with a bachelor's degree in 2017. Career After moving to New York City during October 2012, Rodrigues began his career as a professional actor and model. He was signed to an agency, and began working as a print model in ad campaigns, later transitioning into runway work as well. He walked in New York Fashion Week in 2013, 2014, 2015, and 2016. He also walked in fashion weeks in Los Angeles, Milan, and London. Rodrigues did work as an extra on several New York-based television shows and films, such as Hawkins Street, Nightmare, Bright Lights Big City, and Mean People. He was a featured extra in Dance in the Dark, Save Me, and New York Fire. Due to his featured extra work, he was able to join SAG-AFTRA. He began a career as a television personality in 2017, after being cast in the MTV reality show Made in Manhattan. Personal life Rodrigues resides in the Chelsea neighborhood of Manhattan. He is openly gay, having come out at age seventeen. Rodrigues has stated that while his family was supportive of his sexuality, he believes that they were disappointed. As a child, Rodrigues was spoken to by his paternal grandparents in only Portuguese, so he continues to have a moderate degree of fluency in the language. Filmography Film Television Category:1994 births Category:Living people Category:People from Providence, Rhode Island Category:American television personalities Category:American actors Category:American male models Category:Made in Manhattan cast members Category:New York University alumni Category:LGBT people from Rhode Island Category:Gay actors Category:Gay models Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni Category:American people of Portuguese descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American former Catholics